


Of Hectic Witchers and Kaer Morhen

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: The duo finally plop down at Kaer morhen.Witchers are met.Criri shows off the landscape.And Jaskier softly sings to Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	Of Hectic Witchers and Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing every one of these at like 4 am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw-ups in spelling
> 
> Hey look everyone is at Kaer Morhen. woohoo!
> 
> This is my sixth Fan Fic, let's get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

The cold Mountain air bit sharply at the two men's skin. The duo were thigh deep in snow, completely under dressed. Of course, they had not expected to back through one of Yennefer's portals at the seaside Cottage. You see, Yennefer, Ciri and Geralt's Witcher brethren had been waiting for Geralt for weeks at this point. When the duo hadn't shown up on time the other Witcher's had asked Yennefer to find Geralt. They had watched as Yennefer preformed a spell usung a gold pin and a map. The spell used the needle on the map to show where Geralt was and where he was headed. They had seen Geralt leave Lindenvale, travel for a while through some other small villages and into what looked like a forest. This would have been the quarry. Once the needle had begun to move again, a while later, they had all seen the needle turn the complete opposite direction and head rapidly towards the nearest coastline. Yennefer was waiting for the other Witcher's to finally give in and let her do something, instead of just sit there and assume Geralt would turn around. They had after, the needle had kept moving away, asked Yennefer begrudgingly, to go find Geralt again. So, she had taken the liberty to portal to where on the map it had said he was. When she had arrived, she had seen the Witcher dancing in a tavern with his bard. This is what he was doing instead of riding to Kaer Morhen? She had waited till the end of that night's proceedings and bumped into Geralt. He had to know she had seen him with Jaskier. Plus, her sneaky plan to teleport them to where everyone was waiting would be golden. Like a moth to a flame her portal plan had worked. She had brought Ciri and the other Witcher's outside to wait for Geralt to fall through the portal. Of course, in her mind they would simply step through it ready to go, Not half undressed moments away from a night of passion. 

*********************** 

"Yennefer. We were going to head towards here in the morning." Geralt stated pulling his slightly torn clothes back into place. 

Jaskier completely red face and shivering, grabbed his upper garment from Geralt and slid it back on. Nobody saw the marks on his skin... right? 

Ciri walked over in a fur pelt shawl and hugged Geralt. 

"Hello little one." Geralt gave her a side hug. 

"Oh really, were you now Geralt. I distinctly remember you not wanting to come back here." Yennefer smugly said. 

"Can we get on with this shit show?" Lambert interjected. 

"Can you not Lambert? They've been here all of five minutes" Eskel crossed his arms and looked annoyed at Lambert. 

"Oh shut it Eskel, you don't want to be out here for this anyhow." lambert mocked Eskel 

Jaskier looked up at Geralt to see that he had his hand over his face. He did that when he was annoyed. 

The oldest of the three Witcher's who stood before them walked forward and up to Geralt. 

"Geralt, welcome back, it's been a while." Vesemir finally spoke. His voice gruff and weathered. 

Geralt nodded back at Vesemir agreeing. 

Jaskier tried to study the mans face and conclude about who he was when something moving caught his attention. Around Vesemirs’ large frame Jaskier could see Yennefer, Eskel and Lambert all agruing about something while Ciri stood next to Geralt and laughed. 

"You three stop right now" Vesemir Barked at the arguing trio. 

The three stopped in their tracks and just stared back at Vesemir. 

"Geralt Ciri has some Alchemy work she needs to finish up, we should be back in a short while. You might want to introduce whoever this is to Lambert and Eskel" Vesemir motioned at Jaskier. With that Vesemir called for Ciri to follow him. The older Witcher and Ciri disappeared into the keep. 

"Geralt. I'm.. c...c...cold" Jaskier shivered. 

Geralt looked at the three others who had gotten back into an argument. He looked back at Jaskier. Geralt grunted and began walking towards the keep. Jaskier scurried after him.] 

*********************** 

Kaer Morhen was at least on the outside a dilapidated and crumbling mess. However, on the inside, once Geralt and Jaskier had entered the keep, it was a very large space, high ceilings a large hearth for fires, and a fairly large dining table. This must be the main hall. Fitting. Most of the room was stone but there was some wood to be found in the structure. Jaskier supposed it made sense, as no building could be made entirely out of stone. With every movement they made and foot fall Jaskier could hear a slight echo, he might have to try singing later and see what it did to his voice. Geralt made his way over to the dining table and flopped into a chair. Jaskier made his way over to Geralt and tried to sit in his lap. Geralt grunted and pushed Jaskier away. 

"Excuse me?" Jaskier asked confused. 

Geralt just shook his head wearily. 

Jaskier pulled a chair over next to Geralt and leaned his head on Geralt’s arm. 

"Are you ok?" Jaskier asked Geralt. 

Geralt grunted and opened his mouth only to close it. Geralt just tiredly gestured around them. Jaskier could easily tell that Geralt really didn't want to be here. Although Jaskier wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was current company? At that moment Eskel, Lambert, and Yennefer came into the room. 

"I'm just saying that you aren't the most reputable character Yennefer." Eskel was saying 

"More like shes a raging-" Lambert started to say. 

Yennefer opened a portal and Geralt's' and Jaskier's bags from back at the cottage fell from above Lambert and hit him in the face. 

Eskel gave a hearty laugh and Lambert stomped his feet angrily. Yennefer stood there with a hip cocked, hands on her waist. "Anyone have any other complaints?" she asked into the open air. Jaskier tried to raise his hand, but Geralt smacked it down. Jaskier made a face at Geralt. 

"Uh what about my lute?" Jaskier blurted out. 

Yennefer snaped her fingers and Jaskier's lute fell into his lap. 

"Yennefer, I didn't want to come here... at least this early... we... I was in the middle of something." Geralt sighed. 

Lambert had pulled up a chair and sat in front of Geralt. 

"Oh, were you now? And pray tell what exactly were you doing? Were you and this, bard up to something? From the looks of it you two were about to-" 

Geralt slammed his fist on the table glaring at Lambert. 

"Ignore him." Eskel pulled up a seat next to Lambert. 

Yennefer sat down on the edge of the table next to Jaskier. 

"Mighty testy tonight isn't he." Yennefer jested. 

"I'm sorry, what's going on here, Yennefer I know who you are, as we've... met... But who are these two Witcher's?" Jaskier was trying to gather information. 

Geralt groaned. He looked at Eskel and the at lambert. 

"This is Eskel, he is my fellow levelheaded Witcher, often enough he's mistaken for my brother. We met here as kids and have been through all the things that make us Witcher's together. From trial of the grasses to training together on the Gauntlet." 

Eskel nodded at Jaskier. 

"This, if you can call him a Witcher, is Lambert. He's rather rude and socially inept. " 

Lambert spat onto the ground with a grin. 

"What about that Witcher Ciri is with?" 

Geralt paused for a moment. 

"That is Vesemir, He has been around here since this place was originally constructed. He practically raised us to be who we are today. It was a strict upbringing with little time for things other than devotion to our studies and swordsmanship. 

"It was FUCKING miserable is what it was," Lambert loudly added in. 

Gealt and Eskel nodded. 

"The Shit you could and couldn't do, the training, the horrible things our bodies went through, its shit is what it is Geralt." Lambert continued. 

A pair echoing footsteps could be heard followed up by Vesemir saying something. 

Ciri walked over to where Yennefer was sitting and pulled up a chair in between her and Jaskier. 

"You think it was hard, but it's made you into what you were meant to be. Look at yourself, you couldn't do anything like what you can now without this place." Vesemir had started to tell Lambert off. 

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... whatever." Lambert shuffled around in his seat rolling his eyes. 

"He's right Lambert." Eskel chimed in. 

Geralt just nodded. 

Lambert put his hands in the air, " We can leave that for debate later. What i want to know is who are you?" He pointed at Jaskier. 

All of a sudden, all the eyes were on him. Burrowing into his every fiber. 

Jaskier looked around and tried to speak. no words came out of his mouth. Geralt nudged him but still nothing. Ciri saw this and spoke up. 

"Oh! From what Yennefer has told me, He's Geralt's traveling companion. They have been going around hunting monsters and slaying evil." Ciri gently elbowed Jaskier and smiled. Jaskier smiled back at her. 

"From what we've all seen it looks to be a bit more than that, no?" Yennefer winked at Geralt. 

Geralt huffed and sank back into his chair. 

"So, what are You Bard. To Geralt at least? What's your purpose?" Vesemir was asking questions now. 

"Uh, Well... I, I help Geralt with cooking... making camp, I also play the lute for him. I created the song, Toss A coin To Your Witcher. I mean I think I do good on helping Geralt out, with simple things to harder ones like keeping his image up." Jaskier smiled weakly at Geralt. 

"Yeah he does that." Geralt mumbled. 

"Sounds like a chambermaid." Lamber laughed 

Vesemir just rolled his eyes at Lambert. 

"But what are you to him?" Eskel asked plainly. 

"Well, I think were more than just traveling together. Geralt gave me this." Jaskier pulled the pearl Geralt had given him, from his pocket. 

Everyone looked at the pearl and back at Geralt. Then back at the pearl, and back at Geralt. 

"I think it's cute." Ciri couldn't have said a more humiliating statement. 

Lamber burst out laughing, only to have Yennefer open a portal under him, causing the Witcher to fall though the portal to wherever she had opened it to. 

"This is why nobody likes you Yennefer" Eskel started to say. 

"Hold your tongue." Vesemir said to Eskel. 

Yennefer sneered at Eskel. 

Ciri held back a smile. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt who had his eyes closed and was just lounging in his chair. 

Geralt was paying attention but he didn't feel like being a part of the conversation any longer. 

The Door into the Keep opened, and Lambert trudged back inside covered in snow. 

"Yennefer, I swear to the gods, I will-" 

Vesemir stood up, "You will do nothing of the sort. She is here to train Ciri in controlling chaos. 

The three Witcher's and Yennefer began to quarrel again. 

Jaskier was getting cold sitting in this room, as he didn't run hot like the Witcher's did, nor did he have magic or a fur pelt to keep him warm. So, he decided to go over to the hearth and light a fire. upon walking up to the hearth he noticed that the few logs sitting there hadn't been chopped. Looking around everyone seemed distracted, so Jaskier picked up a log and moved it over to where he could see an axe sitting next to the hearth. Not that he wanted to show off or anything, Jaskier set the log up and grabbed the axe. The axe was surprisingly heavy, of course most things were to him. He lifted it above his head and swung down onto the log. The Axe hit the log and yet shot off to the side sliding out of his hands, clattering to the ground. Jaskier looked back over to the table. Luckily nobody had heard or seen that. Jaskier grabbed the axe and turned around. He nearly had a heart attack. Geralt was standing there with a finger to his lips. Huh? why did Geralt want him to be quiet. Geralt grabbed onto the log and ripped it apart. Geralt tossed it into the fireplace. He proceded to do this a few more times before signing Igni and sitting down on the edge of the hearth, back to the fire. Jaskier sat down next to him. Geralt wrapped an arm around the bard. Jaskier happily snuggled into it. 

"Jaskier, I know I'll regret this... but could you sing something..." Geralt practically whispered. 

"Uh sure, let me grab my-" 

"No, no. Just your voice." Geralt looked down at Jaskier. 

"Oh, uh sure." 

"This world can hurt you 

It cuts you deep and leaves a scar 

Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart 

And nothing breaks like a heart" 

"I heard you on the porch last night 

We live and die by monster fights 

You know it, oh, we both know it 

This burning tavern there's nothing left 

It's smoking, we both know it 

We got all night to fall in love 

But just like that we fall apart 

We're broken, we're broken" 

"Well, there's broken silence 

By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark) 

And this broken echo 

Spin endless circles in the tavern(spin 'round in the tavern) 

This world can hurt you 

It cuts you deep and leaves a scar 

Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart 

Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart" 

*********************** 

By this point Jaskier and Geralt had both closed their eyes and were leaning against each other enjoying the warmth of the fire. Jaskier had wrapped his arms around Geralt’s torso. They looked perfectly content; the world forgotten to them. Of course, anyone who had been previously engaged in argument had ceased their squabble to listen to what Jaskier was singing. It was melancholic but sweet at the same time. With the echo in the room, lesser beings might have called it angelic. Lambert made a face and opened his mouth to say something when his throat was met with a dagger held by Eskel, Eskel shook his head at Lambet. Vesemir looked at the sight of Geralt and Jaskier puzzlingly. A witcher that had fallen for a bard, he had seen centuries come and go and never had he seen something like this. Ciri watched happily, she knew Geralt wasn't alone in this world any longer like he had been when they first met. Yennefer watched the pair sit there with each other. She remembered back to a time when she had someone as Geralt did now. She loved to poke fun at the pair for their awkward relationship. She knew what it was like to find her forever and lose it. She wouldn't wish the same on someone else. Perhaps Geralt wasn't messing with the bard's fate after all. Jaskier opened his eyes as he finished the song and looked at the table where everyone was watching them. He furrowed his brow, as to say, what are you looking at? Everyone at the table turned back to bicker with each other. All the while Vesemir trying to stop them. 

"Were they staring as us?" Geralt mumbled eyes still closed. 

"Uh, no?" Jaskier responded. 

"Lier" Geralt retorted softly. 

"You know, it is really late at night. what say we grab some rest?" Jaskier asked Geralt tugging at his arm. 

Geralt grunted and stood up. He held out his hand tor Jaskier to use to get up. This time Jaskier took it. 

The pair walked over to the table and gathered their bags. Geralt pretty much half asleep at this point. Tired from the day they had. Gathering up their stuff, eyes darted to them and then around to each other. Nobody was sure whether to say anything. 

"You remember where you sleep again Geralt?" Yennefer joked. 

Geralt grunted. 

"You going to take your bard to bed too?" Lambert asked 

Jaskier shot Lambert an angry Glance. 

"Don't look at me like that. What are you going to do about it bard?" Lambert spat at Jaskier. 

Geralt stepped in front of Jaskier and Growled at Lambert. 

Eskel rolled his eyes. Yennefer just smiled. Ciri looked mortified. 

"Enough. Get out of here Geralt." Vesemir motioned for Geralt to leave. 

So Geralt turned around and stomped away, Jaskier in tow. The duo walked over to a staircase leading out of the main hall and went up it. 

*********************** 

They then found themselves in a hall with three rooms on each side and one at the far end. Geralt walked down to the middle door on the left and opened it. Inside the room was a bed, a set of drawers, a chest, and a writing table. Geralt walked in and began shoving his clothes in the dresser. Jaskier followed suit, only he was neatly folding his clothes up and putting them in the dresser next to Geralt’s pile of clothes. once finished loading the drawers, Geralt moved over to the chest and began putting some of his more witchery time items away. Elixers of sorts that Jaskier had no idea what they did, his daggers, some weird looking herbs, of course the Stag Jerky, and the money Geralt had on him. The only two things he hadn't put away were his two swords. The steel one he set leaning against the side of the bed against the wall, and the silver sword he harshly tossed on the desk. 

Jaskier rolled his lute up in his fur pelt he travel with and set taht on the desk alongside the inks and parchment he would use if he chose to write anything during their stay. Jaskier then removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Geralt had closed the chest, changed shirts and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Jaskier. Jaskier walked over to him. He leaned over and kissed Geralt on the forehead. Jaskier sat down next to Geralt. He sighed and held out his hand for Geralt's. Geralt looked at Jaskier and put his hand on Jaskier's, intertwining their fingers. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the night at the cottage." Jaskier softly spoke. 

Geralt grunted and brought up their hands, kissing the back of Jaskier's hand. 

"It's fine, we have plenty of time for that. I do not see us leaving here any time soon. 

"You think so? Do they really need that much help training Ciri." Jaskier thought out loud. 

Geralt shrugged. 

"For now, we sleep." 

Geralt let go of Jaskier’s hand and pushed the bard back further onto the bed. Jaskier laughed gently and slipped under the blanket. Geralt climbed on top of the bed on all fours. He crawled over to Jasker and hung above him. He leaned down and nuzzled Jaskier. then Geralt proceeded to curl himself up next to and around Jaskier. His face falling into a handful of Jaskier’s hair. he wrapped an arm around Jaskier who was still under the blanket. 

"Geralt won't you get cold?" 

Geralt was already falling asleep. Jaskier turned over so they were face to face. 

"Geralt, hey, youre gonna get cold." 

No response. 

Geralt never fell asleep deeply enough for him not be woken by Jaskier asking questions.Especially not this fast. Jaskier sighed and moved from under Geralt's arm and out of the bed. He walked over and rummaged through one one of the duo's other bags. He pulled out a large fur pelt and climed back on top of the bed. He crawled under Geralt's arm again and threw the pelt over themselves. Geral't must feel safe here or something, because he didn't stir one bit. 

*********************** 

"Psssst." 

"Psssst." 

Jaskier opened his eyes blinking at the light pouring in through the window of Geralt's room. Huh This room did have a window. 

"psssst." 

Jaskier moved in Geralt's arm to look down at the foot of the bed. Ciri was standing there motioning for Jaskier to come out of the room. Ugh, Jaskier didn't want to move. He blinked again and Ciri grew even more impatient. Jaskier rolled out from under Geralt. He slid out of bed and Ciri grabbed his hand pulling him out the door and down the hall. 

"Whe...Where are we going?" Jaskier mumbled half awake. 

"Shhhhh." Ciri responded" 

Still being dragged, Jaskier rubbed his eyes with his free hand. It must be early in the morning. Ciri dragged Jaskier back through the main hall and across to another set of stairs. She motioned for him to go up. Jaskier obliged. HE got to another hallway just like the one he had come from. Ciri pressed past Jaskier and ran to the end of the hall opening another door. Jaskier walked over to see a spiral staircase leading up. Ciri ran up the stairs. Jaskier followed. 

The stairs finally came to a halt. Ciri smiled and asked Jaskier if he was ready. 

"Uh, No?" Jaskier managed to speak between a yawn. Ciri grinned and threw the door open. 

Had Jaskier been anything related to a vampire he would have exploded. Brilliant light shone down on them and Jaskier stumbled out of the door. Ciri dragged him forward as he tried to adjust his eyes. He stood there for a minute squinting before his vision cleared up. What he saw when he was able to see, was breathtaking. Ciri and He were on top of Kaer Morhen looking out onto the snowy landscape the sun shining down through a clear sky. Mountains surrounded the valley that lay before Kaer Morhen. it looked like it would have sucked to climp all the way up to the fort. other than that, the sow was virgin white, the air crisp and cold, the sky almost as baby blue as his outfit, and utterly silent. 

Jaskier just stood there in the early morning sun with Ciri just looking out upon the land taking it all in. It was a perfect moment in time. 

"I see she's brought you up here to see the sights." Eskel spoke softly. 

Jaskier nearly screamed. Ciri seemed unphased. 

"What..." Jaskier stammered. 

"The sights..." Eskel Gestured down to the view before them. 

Jaskier looked out upon the scenery once more. 

"Yeah, its wonderous... so perfect, untouched." 

Eskel was quiet a moment before he spoke. 

"So much for my ugly mug then?" 

Ciri laughed. 

Jaskier gently elbowed her and shook his head. 

"You're wrong. I tell this to Geralt all the time... Your scars make you who you are. They don't take away from you... They add to the story of who you are. Sure, some of them may be from wrong doings, but most I'd wager were gotten by saving someone or performing a heroic act. Witcher’s are a friend of humanity and deserve respect. Never let anyone tell you different." 

He turned to Ciri, "Never take these Witcher’s for granted, or even Yennefer. I know what it's like to live a life without them and it's one id rather never see again." 

Ciri looked puzzled for a minute. When she had first seen Eskel she had wanted to scream and run. How could Jaskier see all of that just by looking at him. 

"Uh.... Thanks...." Eskel managed to say. 

Jaskier rubbed his arms vigorously. Still shirtless, he was freezing. He had only stayed out here because Ciri seemed so excited. 

"Well if you don't mind me, I'm going to head back inside. With that Jaskier spun around and walked back inside shutting the wooden door. Ciri and Eskel Just stood there looking at each other. What HAD just happened. 

Jaskier had now made it down to the main hall where evidently someone had filled the fireplace with logs. Huh. Well, it was pretty cold outside. So, Jaskier sat down on the cold stone hearth and warmed himself. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs that lead to the hallway with the Witcher’s rooms. Who appeared wasn't who he was expecting? It was Yennefer. Although it was clear she had not the time to dress how she normally did. She was wearing a simple black dress with a fur shawl on. on her feet looked to be some sort of slippers made out of some creature's fur. 

Jaskier watched her walk over to the dining table. she cast something and the table went from the bare wooden slab to being draped by a fine tablecloth. She snapped and wooden plates appeared. She smiled and did another gesture, more things appeared on the table. What was she doing? Lastly she clapped her hands and fancy lit candles appeared on the table. She seemed impressed with her work. Jaskier just watched her work. She Cast something up at the ceiling and it faded away gently. in its place appeared the sky, letting light pour into the room. This surely would have to be an illusion as the Witcher's would probably mangle her for removing part of their home. She seemed proud of her work. She even seemed to be having a bit of, fun? 

"That's really pretty..." Jaskier called out to her. 

Yennefer spun around startled and scowled. She clapped her hands fiercely. A thunderous booming filled the room. The Celing returned to normal. She squinted at Jaskier and Clapped again. This time removing everything she had done to the table and herself. only leaving the wooden plates and a simple candle set. 

"You saw nothing Jaskier. Do not sneak up on me again. And why are you only wearing trousers?" she rolled her eyes. "Why are you wearing that?" Jaskier sarcastically asked back. Yennefer snapped. Dressing Jaskier in his black nobleman's outfit, and her in a more normal Yennefer type ensemble. She snorted and stormed off towards the other hallway that lead to Ciri and Eskel. Jaskier was bewildered, SHE had come down after him and not seen HIM. 

Jaskier sighed to himself. 

The next sound Jaskier heard was the sound of bare feet slapping against cold stone as someone else was coming down from their room. Pleeeaseeee be Geralt. 

It wasn't, It was Lambert. 

Shit. 

Lambert looked around and finally saw Jaskier. Glaring he began to aproach Jaskier. 

"WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lambert was already annoyed. 

Great. 

"N..N... Nothing! I..I..It was..." Jaskier was stuttering. 

Lambert was right up in his face, Jaskier feared he might fall backwards into the fire. 

"Lambert WHO are you yelling at." This booming voice was Vesemir's. 

"NOBODY!" Lambert yelled back. 

"Go with Eskel to get Ciri and start her Weapons training." Vesemir yelled back. 

Lambert snarled at Jaskier and walked away towards the hall Yennefer had just gone down. 

These people were crazy, no wonder Geralt didn't want to come back here. 

Jaskier stretched and stood up. He wondered what might be in the kitchen he could scrounge up for breakfast. In what passed for a kitchen in a rundown fort, Jaskier actually found a good assortment of things he could use for an actual meal. Maybe enough supplies to cook for the whole group.... 

*********************** 

As jasker had whipped up some food, mainly some of the dried meats, cooked in with some eggs and what herbs he saw. Who knew Witcher's could taste things? Geralt never seemed to care what he ate. The Inhabitants of Kaer Morhen had trickled back into the main hall. It had been an hour or so since he had started cooking, making enough food for four Witcher's was hard and was sure nobody would need to run off anywhere soon before eating some of his food. So Jaskier started filling the wooden plates Yennefer had set up earlier. Eskel was the first to approach the table. 

"What's this?" He had asked. 

"Oh uh, its food? I made it for everyone. It's stuff I Sometimes make for Geralt when we have supplies. 

"Huh." Eskel sat down in front of a plate. 

Ciri ran up and leaned over Eskel's shoulder 

"Oh, REAL food!" She sounded happy. 

She sat next to Eskel, and Jaskier handed her a plate. 

Lambert was the next visitor to the table. 

"What's this mush?" 

Jaskier frowned slightly. Lambert would be the death of him. 

"It's called food, maybe you've heard of it?" Jaskier sounded insulted. 

Lambert sat down next to Eskel and grabbed a plate Jaskier had filled up. 

Jaskier was pleased nobody had started complaining. They seemed to be eating the food and enjoying it just fine. 

Yennefer finally entered the room and sat down at the table opposite of Ciri. 

"Did we kidnap a chef at some point?" She asked pointedly. 

"Jaskier made it! and it's good." Ciri piped up. 

Yennefer seemed to accept this fact and too grabbed a plate. The only two people missing now were Geralt and Vesemir. 

"Do you guys know where Vesemir is?" Jaskier asked the group. 

Everyone seemed too busy eating to really respond. 

Jaskier shrugged and grabbed Vesemir's plate. HE could bring the older Witcher some food. Maybe he might see Jaskier as useful or something. So, he carried Vesemir's plate upstairs. HE entered the hallway of rooms. He put an ear to each door in an attempt to hear which room Vesemir might be in. It tuned out Vesemir was in the room at the end of the hall. Jaskier knocked on the door. Vesemir appeared moments later. 

"Yes, bard?" He asked. 

"I made food, didn't know if you wanted any." 

Vesemir looked at the food and back at Jaskier. 

He nodded at Jaskier and took the food. 

"Thank you, bard." He said before retreating back into the room. 

Jaskier wondered what was in that room. It didn't look like a bedroom, more like a study. Or dare he say a classroom? That must be where Ciri learned things about alchemy or herbs, perhaps the study of the monsters that roamed the world. Nothing Jaskier hadn't witnessed firsthand traveling with Geralt. Oh. That's right, he needed to wake up Geralt so he could eat. So, Jaskier walked over to the room he and Geralt had slept in. Although, Jaskier hadn't actually slept that much before Ciri had forcibly started his day. Jaskier opened the door to Geralt's room gently. Geralt was sprawled across the bed dead asleep, still wrapped in the fur pelt they had slept under. Jaskier walked over to the side of the bed. He lay a hand on Geralt's shoulder. 

"Hey, Geralt. Wake up" 

Geralt made some sort of a noise in protest. 

"Geeerrralllttt, Wake up. I made food." 

Geralt grunted and rolled over to face Jaskier. 

"Hey sleepy wolf." Jaskier grinned at Geralt. 

Geralt reached out and pulled the bard into the bed. 

"Hey! Geralt! No!" 

Geralt had Jaskier wrapped in his arms. He buried his face in Jaskier's hair and grunted. 

The pair lay there for a minute in silence. Jakier would occasionally try to squirm out of Geralt's arms. It wasn't uncomfortable, just there were things to be eaten downstairs. and if they didn't hurry one of the other Witcher's was likely to eat Geralt's and Jaskier's food. 

"Stay." Geralt finally spoke. 

"What?" Jaskier stopped squirming. 

"Here, bed, stay." Geralt squeezed Jaskier in his arms a little harder 

Jaskier smiled and wriggled harder. 

"Oh, I'd love to, but im afraid I can't" 

Geralt nipped at Jaskier's earlobe. 

Jaskier whimpered. 

"We can eat later." 

Jaksier stopped resisting and relaxed. 

"But... I'm Hungry." Jaskier said into the room. 

"I'm Hungry too... for you." Geralt spoke gruffly into Jaskier's ear. 

Jaskier turned red. He was turning red far too often these days. 

"We did never have a chance to make use of that bed in the-" Jaskier started. 

The door to the room opened and Ciri stood there holding something in her hand. She took a bite. 

"Hey, you two, Yennefer conjured up some pastries and raspberry juice." Ciri stood there eating a pastry. 

Geralt groaned into the bed and let go of Jaskier. Jaskier shot out of the bed and over to Ciri. 

"What flavor." Jaskier was serious now. 

"Uh, Berry something?" Ciri responded. 

Jaskier's eyes lit up and he bolted out of the room. Geralt sat up in the bed, slid his legs over the side, and began to put his boots on. 

"Closed doors exist for a reason" He glanced over at Ciri. 

"Yeah?" Ciri smirked and walked back down the hall. 

*********************** 

When Geralt finally made his way down into the great hall area everyone was finishing up eating. Jaskier was in the same seat he had sat in the night before, absolutely devouring a large pastry. Eskel and Lambert were facing each other and talking. Ciri was with Yennefer over near the fire, Yennefer gesturing at her and then the fire. Vesemir didn't seem to be around. That was pretty normal. Geralt made his way over to sit next to Jaskier. As he plopped down, Jaskier shoved a plate filled to the brim with food over to him. It looked to be something Jaskier had made before. So Geralt shrugged and began to eat. Eskel looked over at Jaskier as he finished his plate. 

"You can make more stuff like this?" 

Jaskier nodded, grabbing a second pastry off a plate on the table. 

"Will you make more tomorrow?" 

Jaskier shrugged. He took a drink of Juice. 

"Sure, but if I have other ingredients, I can make other things. You ever have Dumplings with fresh meat and seasoning?" 

Eskel shook his head no. 

"Don't Encourage him." Geralt spoke up between bites of food. 

"You're just mad you can't cook." Jaskier responded making a face at Geralt. 

"Cooking is a useless talent in the wild." Lambert chimed in. 

Geralt made a motion at Lambert, as if to say "See.". 

"Fine, see if I ever cook for you guy's again" Jaskier was smug. 

"No!" Eskel said sharply. 

Geralt looked over at him eyes squinted. 

"No, don't listen to them." Eskel sopke to Jaskier. 

Jaksier smiled, "Thanks Eskel." 

Geralt grabbed onto Jaskier's chair and pulled the bard closer. The chair made a horrible grinding noise as it slid across the stone floor. 

Geralt grunted. 

A few minutes of idle chatter went by before it seemed everyone had finished eating. Jaskier had grabbed all the plates and walked over to Yennefer and Ciri. He looked at Yennefer and held out the plates. Yennefer waved her hand and the plates disappeared. Jaskier wished he had the ability to just wave his hands and solve all of his problems. but that was no matter. Speaking of fixing things, Jaskier had an idea. He could think of something that needed fixing. Jaskier walked back over to the table. 

"Hey Eskel, could I borrow you for something?" Jaskier asked. 

Geralt tried to stand up but Jaskier pushed him back town. 

"No, don't worry about it Geralt, Go drag Ciri out of Yennefer's clutches." 

Eskel got up from sitting next to Lambert. 

"What do you need Jaskier?" 

"Follow me." 

Jaskier dragged Eskel off upstairs. Geralt sat at the table clenching his fists, trying to look calm. Of course, lambert wasn't dumb enough to believe it. 

"Worried your bard is losing interest?" He smirked at Geralt. 

Geralt grunted and shoved out of his chair. 

"Oh, don't worry Geralt, with Eskels ugly mug there's no way Jaskier would fall for him." 

"Jaskier said he wasn't ugly. Something about scars adding to a story." Ciri had appeared next to Geralt, Yennefer beside her. 

Geralt growled. 

Lambert chuckled. 

"Come with me Ciri." Geralt commanded 

Ciri followed Geralt to the doors of the keep. 

"We're going to go practice out here." 

Geralt opened the door to the freezing outside. 

Ciri Shuddered. She shouldn't have opened her mouth a minute ago. 

Stupid Witcher temperament. 

With that Geralt and Ciri exited the keep into the fresh powder that surrounded Kaer Morhen.

Here’s a few more words so I can hit 6k words! :P


End file.
